


【Tei灿】全知干预视角ep.68 想回家后...

by Happiness_Puzi



Category: tei灿
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 13:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21209663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happiness_Puzi/pseuds/Happiness_Puzi
Summary: Tei*灿衡|歌手*模特|大型犬*小猫全知干预视角ep.6818R 拍摄+自己动





	【Tei灿】全知干预视角ep.68 想回家后...

“想回家！”灿衡喝着Tei买的酸奶，上衣还敞开着一半，在拍摄现场对大型犬撒起了娇。Tei看着一脸幸福的小猫无可奈何地摇了摇头，因为拍摄综艺和广告的不便，都一周没做了吧。  
“太好喝了。”灿衡两只手扒着酸奶杯，眼睛都要变成星星眼了。Tei满足地看着他因为自己开心的样子，忍住了想亲一口的欲望，接上了话：“像活过来了吧。”

……

刚走近家门口，Tei就把灿衡堵在门上亲了起来，他舔舐着小猫的唇瓣和周围的小胡子，勾得小猫伸出舌头来想和他接吻。Tei含住了灿衡的舌头不让它缩回去，弄的小猫的唾液从嘴角缓缓流下。灿衡用手推了一下Tei想让他松开，奈何大型犬的体型摆在那，根本动摇不了一分。知道Tei是在使坏，嘴角还有一丝笑意，灿衡把手伸到大型犬的下体，用手指轻轻的画出形状。Tei不禁打了一个颤，下体又张大了一圈，唇齿也松开了灿衡的舌头。

“今天那么主动的吗？”Tei看着怀里的小猫，手缓缓地摸上了他6天练成的腹侧肌。

“不是我说想回家的吗？”灿衡抚上跑到他胸肌上的手，想停止它继续所恶。“在拍摄现场就想了，想奖励那么了解我的经纪人nim。“ Tei按压着他胸前的一点，凑到他耳边咬弄着猫耳朵的敏感点。

“只是经纪人nim吗？”灿衡没想到Tei连这个醋也吃，想挣脱却一点劲都使不上来。

“镐京啊，今天让我主动好吗？”Tei看着平时让他主动亲一下自己都害羞的小猫，竟然说着想要主动的话。他停下了手上的动作，任灿衡勾着他的小指往卧室走去。

……

“不是你说要主动的吗？”灿衡看着床上的润滑剂、震动棒和摄像机，不自觉地往后推了一步靠在了Tei身上。Tei一下把小猫推到床上，拿起摄像机后站直了身，居高临下地看着还保持着推到姿势的灿衡。

灿衡拽着润滑剂爬了起来，“我先去洗个澡吧，拍摄时给抹的油还在。”

“洗什么澡啊，现在不还是拍摄中吗？”Tei举着摄像机用余光看着跌坐回床上的灿衡，白色衬衣被自己弄得有些凌乱，鸭子坐的姿势刚好把短裤挡了起来。灿衡用手捂了一下脸让自己镇定下来，长呼一口气后开始了手上动作。

灿衡跪了起来并缓缓地解开了褐色的皮带，短裤和内裤一起滑落至膝盖，衣服也慢慢退下扔到了一边。灿衡坐了下来，细腿一蹬把裤子甩去了角落，在Tei面前把腿打开成M字型。他把手指放在嘴里含了一下，再把润滑剂挤到食指和中指的指间，后伸到穴口轻轻地打起转来。

“伸进去。”Tei命令道，灿衡用湿漉漉的眼睛瞪了他一眼，却听话地伸进去一根食指。

“啊…嗯…好难受呜”在一起那么多年，身体早就被Tei开发得特别敏感，即使是自己能预测到的动作，却还是会受不住。见Tei还是没有什么反应，灿衡又伸入了一根手指，在蜜穴里进出起来。

Tei把摄像机聚焦到一伸一缩的穴口上，从屏幕上能清晰地看见被润滑剂弄湿的耻毛和皱褶，粉色的嫩肉也被动作弄的微微翻出。“IC…”Tei暗骂了一句，灿衡嘴角一勾又伸入一根手指。

“啊…不是要我服侍你…吗，你…嗯…不到床上来我怎么…啊…”灿衡因为快感支撑不住上半身，瘫软在了床上但腰还挺着。

Tei架好摄像机后走到床边看着被情欲控制着的灿衡，依然没有要动的意思。灿衡朦胧着眼睛看着他，也明白了他的意思。灿衡把手指退了出来，扩张好的后穴适时地发出“啵”地一声，惹得小猫的脸又烧了起来。

灿衡跪坐在床边，把Tei的裤子褪了下来，早已硬挺的分身一下子弹到小猫的脸上。小猫拿小胡子蹭着柱身，沾着润滑剂的手指在头部轻轻打转，感受着小Tei因为他不断涨大的样子，不由得兴奋了起来。灿衡含住了手上的巨物，用猫舌描绘着上面的纹路，以唾液润滑着方便之后进入自己身体。

Tei伸手扯了扯他的辫子，灿衡一下没注意便让分身进入了喉咙深处，呕吐感随机而来却又因为重心无法释放，便只能化为泪水浸湿了整个眼睛。拿好平衡后，灿衡有点怨念地瞪了一眼在偷笑的Tei，心想：自家的狗子还是只能宠着。然后伸出爪子把Tei上衣扒掉，再给他拍到床上。

Tei躺在床上看着被惹怒却又无可奈何的小猫，宠溺地笑着说：“快上来，自己动。”被调教得很好的小猫爬到他身上，略带傲娇地解开自己的辫子，把头绳甩到Tei脸上。灿衡背对着Tei，手从后面扶着Tei的分身，对准自己穴口后缓缓坐下。他知道Tei喜欢后入，也喜欢rua他背部的手感。

“嗯…进去了…好深…呜呜…”灿衡双手撑在Tei略带肉感的胯上，只有大腿肌肉能使上劲。 在小猫努力地做着上下运动时，Tei弯起膝盖后，又起身把小猫的手放在了他的膝盖上。这一连串动作让Tei的分身进入得更深，擦过敏感点时惹得小猫一阵咽呜。

灿衡双手扒在Tei膝盖上，却比撑后面时更是不上劲，只好用腰部和臀部发力。Tei用大手抓住他的长发往后拽，在他耳边轻声道：“抬头看一下镜头，看看是谁那么淫乱。”  
灿衡被羞辱弄得收缩起了穴口，眼泪顺着眼角流了出来。

“不是…呜…不…啊！”Tei突然向上顶弄了一下，弄到灿衡整个上半身都趴在了他的大腿上。作恶后，Tei又半躺下来，手上下抚摸起小猫的背并戳弄着他的敏感点。

“啊…嗯…不行…哈…没…力气…嗷”即使Tei有用手部的力量帮灿衡减少动作量，可因为快感而造成的无力感跟健身全然无关。Tei抬起腰部，狠狠地撞击着小猫的臀肉。

“怎么这么快就不行了？不是说要自己动的吗？”

“啊…好…快…不要…哈，我…不…不行了…嗯”

“真的不要了？”Tei放缓了速度，灿衡腰软着一下就坐了下去，分身自然进入到了最深处。灿衡抹了抹眼泪，小声嘟囔着：“艹…太爽了…”

Tei从后面看着被快感弄到呆呆的小猫，实在忍不住了，一下翻过身去把灿衡压到身下，下半身还保持着插入的状态。Tei含住了小猫的一边乳首，连乳晕上的猫毛都不放过，直接用牙齿撕扯了起来。

“嗯…别咬了…哼…大狗狗…疼”灿衡双手圈上了Tei的脖子，把他领到自己面前，看着他的眼睛说：“肏我。”

大狗狗把脸埋到灿衡颈窝里，轻咬着他的肩肉，下半身却不如上身那样温柔，狠狠地抽插了起来。

“啊…好…快…唔呜…”灿衡抓着他的背部，已经有些撑不住了。Tei笑了笑，加快了下身的运动。

“呜…快…快…到了”

“嗯…你…肏得我快不行了唔…哈…啊”

“镐京…呜…快射…射…我…哈…”Tei喜欢灿衡喊他的本名，便更努力地耕耘了起来。

“嗯…要…到了”灿衡带着哭腔，腹部开始有点颤抖，肠道分泌的液体顺着股缝流下，弄湿了小块床单。Tei见状顺势往穴口划入一根手指，把褶皱都抚平了。灿衡一下子射了出来，脑子一片空白的瞪大了眼睛，用手软软地推着Tei的胸肌，已经发不出一个音节。

活塞运动又持续了五分钟，Tei才在他体内射了出来，精液冲刷着肠道的快感惹到灿衡又是一阵颤抖。

Tei趴倒在灿衡身上，享受着做爱后的余韵，灿衡也显然是被趴习惯了，用手扒着他被汗水浸湿的刘海。Tei突然想起了什么，起身亲了亲灿衡的额头，把分身从灿衡的蜜穴里扒了出来。灿衡不自觉地收缩着穴口，不让精液流到床上。

Tei拿起摄像机，把镜头对准了灿衡的穴口，说；“放松，排出来。”

灿衡的脸又烧了起来，身体更加紧绷了。Tei用中指伸入了穴口，引导着白色的浊液缓缓流出。灿衡一脚蹬到Tei身上，笑骂着：“IC…又要洗床单了。”

Tei结束了录像，又趴回到灿衡身边，用再次挺身的巨物蹭着他的股缝和腰窝。

“既然都是要洗床单的，不如再来一次吧。”

“唔…啊…你三碗泡面还没消化完吗！！！”

=END=


End file.
